Inside Thebes
(Inside an ancient temple) (The mice squeaking) (Rick stands, takes his gun out, turns and brush away the whole web) (He walks with his torch and looks around) (Noise hisses and screams) (Rick turns to see who was coming but there is nobody here) (He turns and his son, Alex screams and Rick pants) Rick: Alex? Alex: What were you thinking, a mummy had to come back to life? Rick: I'll tell you some time. What are you doing down here? I told you to wait for us up in the temple. Alex: But, Dad, I saw-- Rick: No "buts". It's dangerous down here, Alex. Alex: But I saw your tatooo. Rick: You saw what? Alex: On a wall by the entrance. There's a cartouche just like it. With the pyramid and the eye and the two kings and everthing. Rick: Really? Alex: Yeah. Rick: Okay, well, I'll be up to take a look at that in a minute. In a meantime, I want you to wait for us up there. Alex: Bu--But-- Rick: No, pick up your stuff, and I'll see you up in the temple. (Pooh and friends appear) Pooh: Hello, Rick. Rick: Pooh and friends? Littlefoot: Oh, I'm so glad to see you. I missed you so much. Cera: I miss you too, Rick. Piglet: Long time, no see. Alex: Wow. You're Winnie the Pooh and Littlefoot? This is amazing. Rick: Oh, this is my son, Alex. I told the story about you. It is good to see you all by the way. Franklin: Are you Rick O'Connell? Rick: Who are you? Franklin: My name's Franklin. This is Snail. These are my other friends, Bear and Beaver. Mushu: I'm Mushu. Louis: My name is Louis. Belle: I am Belle. Mary Poppins: My name is May Poppins. Bambi: My name is Bambi, and this my wife, Faline. Tod: I am Tod. Copper: I'm Copper. Pongo: My name is Pongo, and this is my wife, Perdita, Perdy for short. Baloo: My name is Baloo. Bagheera: I'm Bagheera. Rebecca: I'm Rebecca Cunningham and this is my daughter, Molly. Kit: My name's Kit Cloudkicker. Benjamin: I'm Benjamin. Fred: My name is Fred Jones, and this is Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley. Terk: Terk's my name. Mickey: My name is Mickey. And this is my girlfriend, Minnie. Donald: Donald Duck. Goofy: Name's Goofy. Sora: I'm Sora. Mr. Rat: I am Ratty, and this is Moley. Pooh: And this is Norm, Bongo and Lulubelle. Though we left Elliot and Tantor outside. Rick: Who are Elliot and Tantor? Tigger: He is a dragon and our friend. He saved the boy named Pete and the light in the lighthouse in Passamaquoddy. Rabbit: Tantor is Tarzan's and our friend. He's an elephant. Rick: Please to meet you. Would you like to come with me? Pooh: Sure. Rick: Rabbit, Piglet, Bagheera, Kit, Shaggy, Scooby, Donald, Goofy, can you watch over Alex? Make sure he doesn't get hurt. Donald: Sure thing, Rick. Mushu: You can count on me. Piglet: And we will protect Belle as well. Kit: We will keep our eyes on Molly too. Mary Poppins: If you don't mind, I'd rather watch over the children. Rick: Very well, Mary Poppins. (to Alex) Go on. Alex: And-And what shall I do? Rick: I don't know. Surprise me. Build a better mousetrap. Alex: Okay. Rick: While your mother goes and desecrates another tomb. (Meanwhile) (Evelyn brushes the stone wall with her brush) (The hissing sounds) (Evelyn looks down and a snake slivers) Evelyn: (to the snake) Go away. (Evelyn kicks the snake away before Rick, Pooh and friends come) Rick: Those are poisonous, you know. Evelyn: Only if they bite you. What was all that about? Rick: (carries the chest) Oh, nothing. Alex wanted to show me something. I swear, the kid gets more and more like you every day. Evelyn: What, you mean more attractive, sweet and devilishly charming? Rick: No, he's driving me crazy. (kisses her) Tigger: And our friends watch over him. Evelyn: Oh, hi there, Pooh and friends. Pooh: Oh. Hello, Evelyn. Littlefoot: Hi, Evelyn. Evelyn: I see you have your new friends with you. Pooh: This is Bongo, Lulubelle, Baloo, Mickey, Minnie, Norm, Mr. Mole, Mr. Rat, Benjamin, Fred, Velma, Daphnie, Pongo, Perdita, Bambi, Faline, Tod, Copper and Rebecca. Sawyer: Nice to meet you. Evelyn: I am nice to meet you too, so we will be good friends. Rick: Now where were we? (Evelyn finds, takes out the tools and shows him) Evelyn: Hammer and chisel. (Rick turns and she gives them to him) Evelyn: All right, all right! Let's do it your way. Rick: Thank you. (Ricks pokes and pushes the wall down) (They find themselves an old chamber filled with webs, skeletons, spiders and little scorpions) Pooh: Ooh, it's scary. I don't know if we'll go in. (Evelyn and Rick enter) Evelyn: (walking across) Ever since I had that dream, this place is all I can think about. Rick: Ever since you had that dream, I haven't had a decent night of sleep. Evelyn: I feel like I've been here before. I know I've been here before. Rick: Evy, nobody's been here before. Not in at least 3,000 years. Except for these guys. (Evelyn pulls the switch and it creaks) (The shelf, that looks like a secret door, opens) Evelyn: Then how do I seem to know exactly where I'm going? (Outside) (Three men come into an ancient Thebes and get off their horses) Man: Let's go. (Inside) (Alex runs to the mousetrap) (He looks at the mice and puts a piece of cheese on top of the mousetrap) Rabbit: I hope he doesn't get in any trouble. Molly: Kit, can I play with you? Kit: We will play until your mom comes back. Belle: She won't be long, Molly. I promise. (Voices echo) (Alex runs to another trap but stops to see who is coming in the hallway) Piglet: Someone is coming. Rabbit: Quick, guys. Hide. (The heroes hide behind the pillars and Alex runs and grabs his bag and climbs up the ladder) (When he reaches the top, he hides himself) (The men enter) Man #2: Knock, knock. Anybody home? Goofy: Gosh, are these the bad guys? Rabbit: Yes. And we got to keep quiet. Man: You two check out that stuff, see if it's there. I'll sort out the O'Connells. (Alex gasps) Boo Boo: They're looking for Rick and Evelyn? (Meawhile) (Rick enters the hallroom) (Evelyn walks and enters the room and begins to dream, moving her torch and finding herself in a room from many years ago) (The loud clanging sounds) (The door opens and Evelyn sees who is coming out) (A woman pushes open and the guards guard the chest) (She closes the door and turns the lock right and left and locks it) (The dream fades away when Rick, Pooh and friends walk here) (Evelyn turns the torch right and left to dream again) Rick: You know, if we move that fast enough, you can almost write your name. Evelyn: I just had a vision. It was--It was like my dream, but it was real. It was like I was actually here in ancient times. Rick: Well, if you actually were here, could you show me how to open this thing? Evelyn: Hold this. (Rick takes the torch and holds it) (Evelyn pulls, and turns the lock right and left and pushes it when it is unlock) (The door opens) Rick: All right, now you're starting to scare me. Evelyn: Now I'm starting to scare myself. Man #3: What is this? Look at the state of this rubbish. Those Egyptians never had a clue. It's all chintz and stuff. (Alex prepares to shoots with his slingshot) Man #3: Look at that. Cheap pottery, this. Ancient rubbish. (Alex shoots at the man) Man #3: Aaah! (He moans) (The second man use his gun) Man #3: Jacques, something's hit me head! Jacques: Shut up, Spivey. This place is cursed. (Spivey groans and sobs) Jacques: We do not want to wake the gods. (Meanwhile) (The man walks into the room and the faint shrieking sounds) (He steps on something and looks down at the bugs and small scorpions) (He hops and gets the insects off him) (Meanwhile) (Evelyn bushes the web away) Baloo: What is it? Evelyn: That's the emblem of the Scorpion King. He supposed to be pure myth. No--No trace of him has ever been found before. No artifacts, no archival evidence. Rick: Maybe they didn't want anybody to find him. Evelyn: Let's open this. (The man enters the room where they found the emblem of the Scorpion King) Rick: Evy, I don't have a real good feeling about this. Evelyn: It's only a chest. No harm ever came from opening the chest. Rick: (chuckles) Right, and no harm ever came from reading a book. Remember how that went? Pooh: Oh, yes. We remember when she read the Book of the Dead and made the mummy, Imhotep come to life. Benjamin: Who is Imhotep? Pooh: He was that horrble creature. All the people feared him. We stopped him and Rick killed him as a mortal after she read the Book of Amun-Ra. Littlefoot: Same here. Baloo: And what is the Book of Amun-Ra? Pooh: It is the golden book. But we left it in Hamunaptra, because we run out of it when it is collapsed. Evelyn: Oh, come on. We can't stop now. Rick: Just remember, I was the voice of reason here. Evelyn: For once. (Meanwhile) (Spivey checks and find the ancient stuff) Spivey: Rubbish. Rubbish. Dreck. Chintz. (Alex prepares again) Kit: (whispers) Alex, what are you doing? Trying to get us caught? Spivey: Only half of this-- (Alex shoots at Spivey before Spivey groans) Spivey: God, that hurt! (Jacques looks around the place) (Meanwhile) (The man hides himself on the corner of the wall) (Evelyn uses a metal stick, trying to open the chest) (Rick sees something like a necklace that looks like a key and takes it) Rick: Hon? Let's do it your way. (Evelyn takes the necklace, and unlocks the chest and it opens) (Evelyn opens wide the chest and the bracket is shown) Sora: So, what is the thing in the chest? Evelyn: The braceltt of Anubis. (Meanwhile) (Alex prepares once more and shoots at Spivey, but the shot is caught by Jacques's hand) (They look up) Piglet: Um, guys, I think we got caught. Mary Poppins: No, Piglet, they didn't see us. We think they only saw Alex. (Spivey begins to get him but Jacques stops him) Jacques: I'll take care of this. (Meanwhile) (The man prepares to shoot but the place crumbles) Evelyn: Oh, my God. Rebecca: I think we have to get the kids and get out of here. Bambi: I think you're right. (Evelyn puts the bracelet back in the chest and close it) Rick: It's a bit late for that! Evelyn: Put it in your rucksack. Rick: I got a better idea. Let's leave it here. Evelyn: I think it's a bit late for that! Rick: What's it say? Evelyn: (reads) "He who disturbs this bracelet shall drink from the Nile." That doesn't sound too bad. Mickey: That explains a lot. (The man runs, and the wall breaks out and the floods flood in) (Rick and the heroes run out of the room) (The flood comes in) Tigger: Make a break for it! (Rick and the heroes run) (Meanwhile) (Jacques climbs up on the ladder) (Alex grunts and pants) Spivey: Jacque's gonna make a nice fillet out of you, my son. Alex: Oh, please. Please. Man: Spivey! Jacques! (He comes out) Man: Let's get the hell outta here! Spivey: Come on! (Jacques turns to Alex and slides down on the ladder) (He kicks the wood) Man: (in the distance) Come on! (Alex grunts and yells) (Two men run out of the place) (Meanwhile) (Rick and the heroes run and the floods flood after them) (Meanwhile) (All the pieces of wood shake) (Evelyn screams while the heroes run) (They run to the wall) Tigger: We're trapped! Trapped like ratchet! (Rick and Evelyn turn to the flood and hold each other) (All the pieces of wood break) (Alex jumps on the pillar) (It falls on every pillar like the dominoes) Alex: Whoa. Rabbit: See what you have done. Kit: It wasn't Alex's fault. The man caused him to fall. Rabbit: Well, that's because he doesn't listen when he shoots at the other man and get him caught. (Meanwhile) (The flood pours up) Rick: This is bad, Evy! Evelyn: We've had bad before! Rick: This is worse! (Meawhile) (Alex turns when he hears one of the pillars moving) Goofy: We gotta stop the pillar before the wall breaks! (Alex and Pooh's friends run to the pillar and try pushing it harder back up) (Meanwhile) (The flood finally reach the top) (Meanwhile) (Alex and Pooh's friends keep pushing) (Meanwhile) (In the water, the heroes try to get out) (Meanwhile) (Alex and Pooh's friends push it harder but it is strong when it moves slowly) Donald: It's too late! Kit: We better to run! (The pillars still moves slowly and the quickly, breaking the wall and the flood come pouring out) (Alex and Pooh's friends run) (The heroes come out in the flood and onto the floor) (They cough and sputter) (Alex looks around the place and turn back to his parents and the heroes) Alex: Mom, Dad, guys, I can explain everything. Perdita: Alex, you don't have explain to us. You saved us all. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts